


Love only left me alone, but I’m at one with the silence

by Littlebit_ofeverything



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternative Universe Soccer, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, Sort of enemies to friends to friends who kill demons to girlfriends, This has plot and I’m as surprised as you are about it, Yaz and Sammy are on opposite soccer teams, Yaz is a dumbass lesbian, kenji is the slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit_ofeverything/pseuds/Littlebit_ofeverything
Summary: “You must be Yasmina Fadoula, Westview’s star player. I’m Sammy.”Sammy sticks her hand out. Yaz takes it, and not like this is important, but Sammy’s hand is really soft. “So this is the famous Sammy Gutierrez. I’ve heard a lot about you.”All Yaz wanted to do this year was beat Eastview and coast through junior year. She was not expecting to fight vampires with her cousin and kinda maybe sorta fall in love with Eastview’s star soccer player.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love only left me alone, but I’m at one with the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is an alternate universe where Yaz, Brooklynn, and Darius all go to Westview and Sammy, Kenji, and Ben go to Eastview. West view and Eastview are rivals. Yaz, Brooklynn and Sammy all play soccer. Kenji is the Slayer which means he fights vampires and demons, but we’ll get into that in the later chapters. If you’re still here with me after that mess of a plot summary, please enjoy!

# ≈The Daily Bull≈

————————————————————————————-

##  **Is this the year the Toros go undefeated?**

### The Toros beat the Lexington Blues this Thursday 3-1, adding another win to their impressive undefeated streak. Striker Yasmina Fadoula led the Toros to victory, scoring two goals, both in mind-boggling fashion. Goalkeeper Brooklynn Russell made two key saves to ward off the rallying Blues. Next Tuesday, the Toros will face off against Westview’s esteemed rivals, the Eastview Raptors. The Raptors are 5-1 under their new captain, star defender Sammy Gutierrez. Last year the Toros narrowly beat the Raptors in the city-wide championship 2-1. Will the Raptors get their revenge next Tuesday? Or will the Toros stay undefeated? Tune in this Tuesday to find out. —Arthur Smith

———————————————————————————

##  **Darius ‘Bolt’ Bowman breaks school record, lights up the floor against the Rebels**

### In 1959, Tommy Kerrigan scored 41 points in a game against the Harrison Wasps. That was the record for most points scored in a single game. Until October 7th, 2021. Darius Bowman, nicknamed Bolt for his lightning-fast speed and affinity for storms, scored 45 points against the Carrington Rebels. 

### “He really commands the whole team,” Coach Fredrick Bowman, and Darius’ father said. “As soon as he steps on the court, he has this intensity that he’s going to win this game.” 

### That intensity was on full display Friday, when Darius scored 45 points, 13 assists, 10 rebounds, and a steal, marking his second triple-double on the season. The Toros beat the Rebels 83-65, moving onto a 7-1 record, leading the division. 

### “It’s an honor to hold a school record,” Darius says. “But the rest of my team deserves credit for the win too. They played some great defense today.” —Parker Washington 

### —————————————————————————

“I can’t believe you’re going to Eastview,” Yaz says, kicking the soccer ball back to Kenji. “Out of all the schools you chose my school’s rival?” 

Kenji grins, and passes the ball back to her. “Apparently Eastview has ‘incredible academics’ and ‘is too good of a school to pass up’. Plus, it’s the only school to accept me after I got kicked out of my last one.” 

She scoffs. “Please, you know Uncle Akio could buy his way into any school he wants. And why did you get kicked out of your last school anyway?” 

Kenji rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I may have uh,” he coughs, then mutters underneath his breath “burned down the gym.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right, because I heard ‘I burned down the gym’.” 

“It was an accident!” Kenji protests weakly. 

“How do you accidentally burn down a gym?” 

“It’s hard to explain.” 

“Hard to explain?” 

“You sound like my dad.” Kenji says, and Yaz pauses, because she knows how Kenji feels about his dad. 

“Yeah well, for once Uncle A was right,” She says, crossing her arms, then shrugs. “But if you want to burn down Eastview’s gym, I won’t stop you.”

“Haha,” Kenji says dryly, the perks up. “Now watch me kick this soccer ball super far.” 

Kenji winds back to kick the ball (he has absolutely terrible form, his leg should not be that straight when kicking) and promptly kicks the ball over the chain link fence of the park they’re in. 

“Great job Kenji. Now we don’t have a ball to kick.”

“Whatever. I can get you a new one. It’s getting late anyway.” Kenji turns to head back to his house. “Are you coming to help unpack? Candy’s cooking Tanuki Udon.” 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” She follows him out of the park. Behind her, their soccer ball that went over the fence deflates. 

— —

“Your boyfriend’s famous,” Yaz tells Brooklynn as they walk out of AP Psychology. “He was in the school newspaper.” 

“And the town newspaper,” Brooklynn replies, opening up her locker. “And he’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Yeah and I love Eastview.” Yaz retorts, grabbing her lunch bag. “Hey Coach says no practice today but practice Saturday and Sunday at the regular time. Also Monday we have a practice game against St. Reynolds.” 

“Doesn't a practice game the day before we play Eastview seem a little much?”

“We need all the practice we can get against Eastview. They’re even tougher than last year now that they have their new star defender Sammy Gutierrez.” Yaz closes her locker, and turns to Brooklynn. “And we have to beat Eastview again.” 

“Sammy’s actually really nice,” Brooklynn says nonchalantly. “We went to soccer camp with her.” 

“You’ve been fraternizing with the enemy?” 

Brooklynn rolls her eyes. “You met her too. And we were in the same group, what was I supposed to do, not talk to her?” 

Yaz gives her a look that says _duh_ . Or at least, she hopes Brooklynn reads it as _duh_. 

Brooklynn instead laughs. “Whatever,” Her phone dings, and she looks down to read the message. “I have to go, Darius and I are meeting in the library to study for the Calculus test.” 

“Suuure, go study with your boyfriend.” Yaz says, smirking. “See you in Chemistry.”

She gets a good five steps before she can hear Brooklynn say “He’s not my boyfriend!” 

— —

If anyone asks, _no_ she is not spying on Eastview’s soccer team. She’s simply waiting for Kenji since she’s picking him up after he got his license revoked when he burned down the school’s gym. She’s waiting for Kenji near Eastview’s field where the girl’s soccer team _happens_ to be practicing. It’s pure coincidence. 

(And look, there’s no harm in looking. She’s just getting a feel for their rivals. No biggie. It’s not illegal. Even if it was, she totally saw a few Eastview kids coming to one of their practices so really, it’s fair.)

And if she happens to accidentally hit the record button on her phone, well that’s just pure coincidence too. 

The team is doing warm-ups, partnering up to do striking drills, and it better start getting interesting before Kenji comes, or worse, she gets caught. 

“Are you spying on us?” 

_Too late._

She turns around, to face an ~~attractive~~ girl with the Eastview uniform and a soccer ball underneath her arm. “Um no?” She says awkwardly, hoping she buys it. 

The girl smiles. It’s kind of scary. “You totally were! I didn’t know all of Westview was this cheap.” 

Yaz frowns. “How do you know I’m from Westview?” 

The girl points to her shirt, which says ‘Westview Toros are the city champs!’. “Call it a hunch.” 

Yaz makes a mental note that if she ever spies on anyone again, to not wear this shirt. The girl smiles again, and it’s starting to freak her out. “You must be Yasmina Fadoula, Westview’s star player. I’m Sammy.” 

Sammy sticks her hand out. Yaz takes it, and not like this is important, but Sammy’s hand is _really_ soft. “So this is the famous Sammy Gutierrez. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Sammy laughs. “All good things I hope.” 

Yaz shrugs, a smirk playing on her lips. “Maybe, maybe not.” 

“Sammy!” Her teammate yells. “Come on, can’t start practice without our captain.” 

Sammy smiles apologetically. “Duty calls. See you Tuesday Yasmina.” 

“Just Yaz is fine.” She says. 

Sammy smiles. “Yaz?” 

“Yeah?” She replies. 

“Don’t spy on our practices anymore.” 

Yaz rolls her eyes, and sarcastically salutes her. “Ay ay captain.” 

With that, Sammy turns to jog back to her teammates, and Yaz watches her for a moment. 

“What was that about hating Eastview?” Kenji asks from behind her, scaring the shit out of her. 

“Jesus Kenji, wear a bell or something.” 

He crosses his arms, looking like a smug little shit. “My bad.” He says, not sounding apologetic at all. “Did I just witness my dearest cousin flirting with someone who goes to Eastview?” 

“I was not flirting with her.” Yaz says, because she wasn’t flirting per se. She was engaging in polite conversation with someone she had just met. That’s all. “And what took you so long anyway?” 

This time it’s Kenji’s turn to lie. “I was meeting with my Wa- my librarian.” 

“Uh huh. Your librarian.” She says, unimpressed with his lying skills. 

He opens his mouth, no doubt going to give an excellent excuse about needing some books which Yaz will clearly see through, because she’s known Kenji his entire life and he’s never needed a book for school. She cuts him off before he can even try. “Save the excuses. I have a crap ton of homework, so let's get out of here, yeah?” 

He nods, and follows her into her 2011 Toyota Corolla. Kenji is surprisingly quiet the rest of the ride, and she is definitely not thinking about Sammy Gutierrez. Absolutely not, so don’t even try to assume it. Because she’s not. 

At all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yaz honey, your gay is showing.


End file.
